charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya
Taichi Yagami ('Tai Kamiya '''in the American dub) is a character from Digimon serving as the main protagonist of ''Digimon Adventure, a supporting character in Digimon Adventure 02 only to return to his role as main protagonist in Digimon Adventure tri.. He is older brother of Hikari Yagami. His partner digimon is Agumon. History Adventure Movie Prequel In 1995, Tai lives with his father Susumu Kamiya, mother Yuuko Kamiya, little sister Hikari Yamgami, and pet cat Miko in Highton View Terrace. He and Kari receive a Digi-Egg, which eventually hatches into Botamon. Botamon digivolves quickly to Koromon, becoming their first experience with Digimon. Both Tai and Kari become friends with Koromon before he digivolves into BigAgumon and takes Kari on a ride, while Tai desperately follows. Agumon digivolves to RedGreymon to protect them from Parrotmon at Highton View Terrace, though he is beaten. Using Kari's whistle, Tai manages to revive RedGreymon long enough for both him and Parrotmon to destroy each other. Digimon Adventure This event leads to Tai being chosen as one of the DigiDestined, something they theorize once they return to the scene Return to Highton View Terrace, and confirmed by Homeostasis who possesses Hikari at that moment to tell them that information When Kari is four or five years old, she gets pneumonia, and Tai, not realizing the severity of her illness, takes her outside to play. His mother gets upset and slaps his face. Tai relives these painful memories when Kari gets sick once more while facing the Dark Masters. DeviMon arc When attending summer camp, it begins to snow. Tai, along with Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru Takaishi, find devices hurtling out of the sky, which they would later find to be called Digivices. All seven are then swept into the Digital World. Tai awakens to find Koromon sitting on him. Not remembering his previous encounter with Koromon, he freaks out but eventually comes to trust Koromon, and the two become friends and partners. After meeting up with Izumi, Taichi goes up a tree to get their bearings but finds that he doesn't know where they are. Joining his fellow campers, each of whom have their own partners, they are attacked by Kuwagamon and their Digimon digivolve to Rookie, his Koromon to Agumon. Their efforts, however, result in them being thrown off a cliff, though Gomamon saves them. And so it begins... When Shellmon attacks as they rest at a beach, only Agumon's attacks work as he was the only one to eat, though he doesn't fare well. In order to help, Taichi decides to provide a distraction and is caught while doing so. The rush of anger and protectiveness that Agumon feels spurs his Digivolution into the Champion form Greymon, who defeats Shellmon. Taichi continues to lead the group on their journey, getting into fights but generally blazing the trail. After the group gets separated by Devimon, Taichi and Agumon manage to befriend Frigimon, who takes them to another island, where they find Yamato and Gabumon. Taichi gets into an argument with Yamato about their next option; Matt wants to search for the others while Taichi wants to head straight to Infinity Mountain. Their words come to blows, only broken up by Mojyamon. Tai and Matt return to Primary Village in time to protect Takeru. from Leomon who they free from by the gears and he goes on to tell them their duty as digidestin and Angelmon later defeats Devimon with from Taichi and co and are told later by Gennai to head to the Server Continent. Quest for Self Along the way, they find the Tags to their Crests but are attacked by Etemon on the Continent itself. The DigiDestined manage to escape into a tunnel, where Tai finds his Crest of Courage. The Dark Network of Etemon This discovery brings him arrogance, however, as well as the ambition to get Agumon to digivolve into Ultimate. His reckless measures get him into trouble by first overfeeding Agumon and then walking deliberately into trouble, knowing that danger is what causes their partners to digivolve. His actions cause Agumon to dark digivolve to SkullGreymon, who causes disaster by rampaging around and taking out Garurumon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon before regressing into an exhausted Koromon. The Arrival of Skullgreymon As a result, both of them lose their confidence until Piccolomon arrives and forces them to face their doubts. Tai is reminded of the time when he tried to learn how to ride a bike and realizes that despite all the hardship, all of the pain, he needs to come back after suffering defeat. Returning to his cocky attitude, it is only bolstered when Izumi announces that they are in the Digital World, possibly leaving their bodies behind. Due to this, Taichi throws caution to the wind and acts as reckless as he did before, believing that he can't really be harmed. Right before he walks through an electrified fence, Izumi snaps him out of it, telling him that dying in the Digital World still means real death and causing Taichi to suddenly start becoming fearful. His hesitation costs him; Etemon attacks and prevents him from rescuing Sora and Biyomon, held captive by Datamon. The Prisoner of the Pyramid When the DigiDestined mount another assault on Etemon's base to rescue Sora, however, Taichi learns to get over his fears, to walk forward anyway in the face of danger to save his friend, and in doing so truly learns what Courage is about. He successfully manages to save Sora and when faced with Etemon fused with his Dark Network, Tai walks forward with Greymon at his side to fight. His unflinching courage causes his Crest to shine and lets Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon defeats Etemon, but Etemon's massive energy causes a dimensional rift to open, into which Tai and MetalGreymon are sucked. The Earthquake of MetalGreymon which leads them back to the Real World. Tai returns home and relaxes for a bit while taking care of Hikari, but he realizes that not only has little time passed but also that his friends haven't returned. Digimon then begin to appear, though only he, Agumon, and Hikari can see them. He receives a message from Izumi, who warns him not to come back to the Digital World, but Taichi knows that he must go back to fix the balance. When Taichi sees an Ogremon, Koromon digivolves into Agumon and a dimensional warp opens. Agumon knows he must return, and Taichi, torn between his sister and his duty, tells Hikari that he must go despite Hikari's pleas. He willingly enters the rift back to the Digital World. Myotismon arc Upon his re-entry, Tai finds the group in severe disarray. Time moves much quicker, and months have passed in the Digital World though only hours have in the Real World. The entire team has broken up, mainly to look for him, and are moving their separate ways. Taichi first locates Takeru, who has been left alone by the rest of the group, and manages to convince him to reconcile with his partner, Patamon, rather than be manipulated by DemiDevimon. Forget About It! With Takeru. and their partners, Taichi leads them to a diner, where they find Yamato and Joe, rescuing them from Digitamamon. He joins Joe in looking and finds Mimi, managing to convince her to leave her princess life with the Otamamon and Gekomon. By now, Myotismon has emerged as the next great threat, and he is in search of the eighth DigiDestined child. The DigiDestined pursue him to the Real World through Myotismon's special gate. Though Myotismon uses a spell, Izumi manages to use his knowledge of Digimon as well as of the ten cards Gennai gives them to figure out which of the nine slots eight of the cards should go. At the last moment, Taichi chooses the correct card by sheer luck, and they return to the Real World. It's All In The Cards Throughout this time, Taichi manages to hide Agumon from his family, though when Gatomon, at first an enemy, reveals that she is Hikari's partner, and that Kari is the eighth DigiDestined they've been searching for, Tai is shocked. When Gatomon is captured and Myotismon stages an all out attack to round up all the children to force Gatomon to identify her partner, he and Greymon whisk Hikari to safety, though he is unable to save his parents. Entrusting Hikari to Yamato, Taichi attempts to rescue the trapped citizens but only manages to make it in time to regroup with the DigiDestined for a final assault on Myotismon. Though Myotismon is first defeated due to Wizardmon's sacrifice, he instead digivolves to VenomMyotismon. The DigiDestined believe that the key to defeating VenomMyotismon is to have Angemon and Angewomon shoot Tai and Matt with arrows of hope and light. Prophecy Both of them agree, and Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, Mega Digimon who, with help, manage to defeat VenomMyotismon. Thinking that it is finally over, the DigiDestined are shocked to see the Digital World appear in the sky. Though they are finally home, the DigiDestined decide to go back to protect both worlds they love. All eight of them open another warp and go back to the Digital World to restore the balance while tearfully saying farewell to their families. The Battle for Earth Dark Masters Arc The Dark Masters emerge as the major enemy, and it is revealed that they were the ones who warped and rebuilt the Digital World into Spiral Mountain. Tai believes that they are strong, but each of the Dark Masters prove themselves even stronger, with their leader, Piedmon, effortlessly defeating WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. As Piximon whisks them to safety, he tells them that they must become strong, right before he sacrifices himself to buy them time to flee. Enter The Dark Masters Tai takes this to mean that they must become physically strong, and he orders the group to defeat a Shellmonas Rookies when they needed to be Champions before. Sea-Sick and Tired In his quest for strength, he loses sight of his friends, and when Whamon sacrifices himself to allow WarGreymon to defeat the Dark Master MetalSeadramon, Tai doesn't allow himself to mourn, preferring instead to move forward. Playing Games His actions strain Matt's trust in him. Matt's doubts allow Cherrymon to successfully play on his fears and turn Matt against him. It culminates in Tai and Matt getting into a fistfight as their Digimon clash in the skies. Their battle ultimately causes a rift in the friends. Matt leaves to reevaluate his place in the group, while Mimi can't deal with the drama and the fighting and strikes off on her own, while Joe goes with her to make sure she is safe. The Ultimate Clash The group are attacked by Puppetmon and his RedVeggiemonarmy, but they manage to drive him off. Ogremon's Honor While split, Kari falls ill, and Tai frantically searches for a cure for his sister. Leaving Kari in Sora and T.K.'s care, he heads to a city with Izzy, not knowing that it is the Dark Master Machinedramon's domain. When they are thwarted time and time again by Machinedramon, Tai grows ever more impatient and finally snaps at Izzy. He then calms down and recounts a time when he forced a sick Kari to play outside with him, worsening her sickness and causing his mother to reprimand him. Realizing that panic would not help, Tai instead focuses on doing right. My Sister's Keeper After defeating Machinedramon and about to face Piedmon, Tai, with all of his personal growth in his adventures, acts with true knowledge of a leader. Looking at the big picture, he refuses to let Agumon digivolve to WarGreymon to fight Piedmon's bodyguard LadyDevimon, instead allowing MegaKabuterimon and Angewomon take care of her while stating that Agumon needs to save his strength for Piedmon. He also sends Sora and T.K. to look for Matt, knowing that the presence of all the DigiDestined would be needed for the final battle. Tai and WarGreymon manage to hold the line against Piedmon until Matt returns, and the two reconcile, with Yamato's Crest of Friendship healing WarGreymon's wounds. The Crest of Friendship Unfortunately, Piedmon proves to be too strong and captures him, Matt, and their partners by turning them into keychains. MagnaAngemon, Patamon's Ultimate form, saves them, and they manage to defeat Piedmon, only for Apocalymon to appear. Apocalymon turns out to be a formidable foe, destroying their Crests and managing to turn them into free-floating data. With encouragement from their partners, however, Tai remembers the incredible odds they overcame and the strength within them, and he finds that the power of Courage lies within him. Now Apocalymon It gives him the strength to return to normal and lead the charge against Apocalymon, who they manage to defeat after finding their conviction. Unfortunately, the solar eclipse marks the rebirth of the Digital World. the Digital World may see them as foreign elements as it tries to recover and attempt to delete them. Either way, the DigiDestined must leave their partners. Tai and Agumon reminisce at the spot where they fought Seadramon, joking and ribbing at each other. At that point, Tai, along with the other DigiDestined, say goodbye to their partners as they take a trolley back home.The Fate of Two Worlds ''Omegamon is born '' Sometime after these adventures, an email Tai was sending to Sora to apologize for a gift becomes blocked because of a mysterious Digimon on the Internet. Izzy comes over to Tai's house to help. They contact Gennai, who sends Agumon and Tentomon into the Internet to battle the rapidly digivolving Digimon. Despite the fact that communications are disrupted and that most DigiDestined are busy, Tai manages to contact Matt and T.K. They send Patamon and Gabumon to help against the Digimon, who has digivolved into Infermon and defeated Greymon and Kabuterimon while they attempted to digivolve into MetalGreymon and MegaKabuterimon. During these events, Infermon infects the Pentagon's missile systems and launches two nuclear missiles, commanding them to strike Colorado and Tai's house in an attempt to kill him. Tentomon and Patamon are knocked out of the battle, and Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, but they are slowed by the many emails kids from around the world send in encouragement. In frustration, Tai smacks the computer screen and causes the connection to crash. After rebooting, Tai finds a near comatose WarGreymon, with Infermon nowhere to be seen. With more encouragement, however, they set out toward Infermon, who has now digivolved into Diaboromon and is multiplying to mask his original body. The emails from around the world still slow WarGreymon, and Tai, feeling for his partner's broken state, somehow manages to transport himself into the Internet along with Matt. Between their power and the strength of the world's children, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve into Omnimon, and, with the aid of the very same emails which slowed his Digimon, manage to defeat Diaboromon in time to stop the nuclear missile from detonating. Tai and Izzy nearly collapse from exhaustion as Sora, who finally gets Tai's apology email, forgives him. Passing the Torch After these events, Gennai calls Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined to the Digital World in order to give up his Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Agumon loses the ability to become MetalGreymon and WarGreymon. Fusion Confusion While in middle school, Tai senses that Agumon is in trouble. He mysteriously manages enters the Digital World and tries to aid his partner. Along with Patamon and Gatomon, he finds a cave that has a Digi-Egg with the Crest of Courage on it. Though he fails at lifting it up, his attempt causes three points of light to rise and fly off. They are the three Digivices that Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida, and Yolei Inoue receive. After the battle with Monochromon, Tai also gives Davis his goggles, since Davis broke his square goggles in the battle. Tai, along with the other older DigiDestined, act as mentors to the younger generation, but they're not above giving a helping hand to their younger generation. When Agumon is enslaved by the Digimon Emperor, who by this point has been revealed as Ken Ichijouji, Tai joins the younger DigiDestined in their efforts to free him. Thanks to Wormmon, Agumon is freed and has a reunion with Tai, only for Agumon to be stolen away once more through the agency of the Dark Spiral. The Captive Digimon After Tai and Matt get into their customary fist-fight, which knocks Tai to his senses, he joins the group as they find the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Despite the fact that the Digimon Emperor now uses MetalGreymon against them, Tai tells the younger DigiDestined to remove the Evil Spiral. Davis doesn't understand how he could see his partner be hurt, but Tai and Matt teach Davis the important lesson that sometimes he has to hurt a friend in order to help them, as they are doing with MetalGreymon. All of the DigiDestined meet for the anniversary of Myotismon's defeat. There, they hear the prophecy that Wizardmon's ghost leaves. Ghost of a Chance The younger DigiDestined decide to remain in the Digital World in order to find Ken's base. Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Matt's dad Hiroaki Ishida go on a camping trip to cover the time they spend away while joining Izzy in his role as the group's mission control. As Christmas approaches, Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined go to one of Matt's concerts but are interrupted by a full scale invasion on the Real World. A Very Digi Christmas The DigiDestined are then empowered by the Harmonious One Azulongmon so that their Digimon can once again reach their highest forms. Dramon Power Tai, T.K., Agumon, and Patamon go to France where they meet fellow DigiDestined Catherine and her Floramon partner; together they take care of Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon, and Giromon as well as the Control Spire and are rewarded with a kiss from Catherine. As the Dark Spore children are harvested by Yukio Oikawa, Tai and the rest of the older DigiDestined in Japan return to the summer camp where they first began their journey, remaining Dark Spore children and families in tow. When the lights of the world's DigiDestined begin to shine, a portal opens up, and Tai and the rest take the wave back to the Digital World and the final battle site, where they stand witness as MaloMyotismon is defeated once and for all. At some point after passing the mantle to the younger DigiDestined, Tai is captured by Wendigomon along with the other older DigiDestined and trapped in another dimension. Tai regresses in age during his captivity but is released with Wendigomon's defeat. Tri years after the defeat of Malomyotismon the group has moved on except taichi kamiya who is in highschool living a normal life and playing soccer until Kuwagamon shows up though a portal knocking agumon though with him tachi seeing this happening goes to help his partner and beat Kuwagamon in a minute and as it happens three more come into the fray all of which get defeated and cause damage to the surrounding area and with this event being shown on the news the group reunites and later meets their old friends from the digital world and they spent a few days catching up and talking about adventures they had and fun they had together and they met meiko who becomes their friend and follow digidestin until Alphamon shows which forces Yamato and Taichi to put aside their ego to stop this threat so omnimon is reborn ending this part of the adventure Note knowledge and information were gathered from digimon wiki's page on the character Category:Digimon Category:Male Category:Human Category:Siblings Category:Brown hair